Hanging By A Moment
by Ben is Glory
Summary: Desire. Magick. Power. Painful. Chosen. Panic. Heated. Eternal. A series of vignettes about love. "She was just a girl."
1. Desire

TITLE: Hanging By A Moment  
AUTHOR: Ben is Glory  
RATING: PG  
DISCLAIMER: Joss and ME. Erm.. One of the lines _kind of_ was his. I changed the person stuff, but yeah Jossy, here's your credit. And the song is by Lifehouse. Dur.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wee. Okay well this is the first installment of my little series. It's basically about a bunch of different BtVS ships. Should be interesting, or at least I hope so :oP This one is Spuffy and it's called Desire. Lyrics in italics. Yay. And thank you to Lauren, who is always the spiff.  
FEEDBACK: Yesh yesh yesh :D

+ Desire +

She was just a girl. Maybe it started that way, before it spun out of control. Now I don't know where she ends and I begin. 

__

Desperate for changing 

Starving for truth 

I'm closer to where I started 

Chasing after you

It's sickening really. I let her in, and she took advantage of me. Destroyed all of me until all that's left was her, in a dead shell.

__

I'm falling even more in love with you 

Letting go of all I've held onto 

I'm standing here until you make me move 

I'm hanging by a moment here with you

But I was too much of a poor old sap to do anything about it. I was naive and stupid.

__

Forgetting all I'm lacking 

Completely and complete 

I'll take your invitation 

You take all of me 

I thought if I just held on, maybe she would feel something. A tiny twinge; a fraction of what I felt for her. Love. Pure and primal and intoxicating. I was wrong.

__

Now.. I'm falling even more in love with you 

Letting go of all I've held onto 

I'm standing here until you make me move 

I'm hanging by a moment here with you 

Time won't make a person love you. It's either all and it's whole or it's not. I bet you she bloody well knows that. I bet I was just a sick game to her. But I loved her. 

__

I'm living for the only thing I know

I'm running and not quite sure where to go

I don't know what I'm diving into

Just hanging by a moment here with you

I would dream of the moments we had spent together. Portions of my day that were made better by her. 

__

There's nothing left to lose 

Nothing left to find 

There is nothing in the world that can change my mind 

There is nothing else 

There is nothing else..

Funny how one person's presence can brighten your entire world. And the next minute it all comes crashing down. 

__

Desperate for changing 

Starving for truth 

Closer where I started 

Chasing after you

When you live forever, the little moments begin to blur. Things that were once important don't stand out anymore, and stuff blends together. 

__

I'm falling even more in love with you 

Letting go of all I've held onto 

I'm standing here until you make me move 

I'm hanging by a moment here with you

It only happened once, but I knew, for that _*_one* second when she looked into my eyes, the desire. The hunger that was only there for me. And just like any other second, it passed, and she walked away.

__

I'm living for the only thing I know

I'm running and not quite sure where to go

I don't know what I'm diving into

Just hanging by a moment here with you

So I guess that's all I have now. I'm hanging by a moment.

__

Just hanging by a moment 

Hanging by a moment.. 

Hanging by a moment... 

Hanging by a moment here with you..


	2. Magick

TITLE: Hanging By A Moment  
AUTHOR: Ben is Glory  
RATING: PG  
DISCLAIMER: Joss and ME. And the song is by Lifehouse. Dur.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is installment numero dos of HBaM. This one… W/T, hence the sub-title thing -- Magick. Yeah… I went with the flow, channeled "Iris" a little bit, it was a thing. Anyways, lyrics in italics.  
FEEDBACK: Pretty pretty please?? I'll love you forever =D

+ Magick +

She was just a girl. A cute little red-head I sat across from in a circle.

__

Desperate for changing 

Starving for truth 

I'm closer to where I started 

Chasing after you 

They were all amateurs, talking about woman power shrines and lemon bunts, but not her. I saw her, and I could sense it, and I knew. She was something special.

__

I'm falling even more in love with you 

Letting go of all I've held onto 

I'm standing here until you make me move 

I'm hanging by a moment here with you 

From the first time I saw her I wanted to get to know her. Wanted to know everything about her. Most of all, I wanted to feel something between us; to use our powers to make something beautiful.

__

Forgetting all I'm lacking 

Completely and complete 

I'll take your invitation 

You take all of me 

I loved the feeling she gave me. Made me feel needed and wanted. For once in my life, *I* got to be special. I had finally found my goddess.

__

Now.. I'm falling even more in love with you 

Letting go of all I've held onto 

I'm standing here until you make me move 

I'm hanging by a moment here with you 

I should have known it was too good to be true.

__

I'm living for the only thing I know

I'm running and not quite sure where to go

I don't know what I'm diving into

Just hanging by a moment here with you

She started slipping. Further away from me, friends, even reality. I said I couldn't be a part of her life if that was the way she was going to live.

__

There's nothing left to lose 

Nothing left to find 

There is nothing in the world that can change my mind 

There is nothing else 

There is nothing else.. 

She promised me, *promised* me, she would quit, and we agreed. One week. That's all it was. Just one. Seven days. Doesn't seem that hard, does it?

__

Desperate for changing 

Starving for truth 

Closer where I started 

Chasing after you 

Well, it was. I guess I'm not very important to her anymore. Which is probably why I am where I am right now.

__

I'm falling even more in love with you 

Letting go of all I've held onto 

I'm standing here until you make me move 

I'm hanging by a moment here with you 

Just waiting for the minute when she realizes *I'm* what she really needs. Just hanging by a moment.

__

I'm living for the only thing I know

I'm running and not quite sure where to go

I don't know what I'm diving into

Just hanging by a moment here with you

Who knew the same thing that brought us together could tear us apart. Magick.

__

Just hanging by a moment 

Hanging by a moment.. 

Hanging by a moment... 

Hanging by a moment here with you..

***

A/n: With this out of my head, I'll hopefully be updating "Iris" soon. Yay.


End file.
